Performance of information processing equipment, such as a communication apparatus and a server, has been improved, and it is desirable to increase a data rate for signal transmission/reception within/outside of an apparatus. A receiving circuit performs clock and data recovery (CDR) on data having a high-speed data rate.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-225018 and No. 2012-124593.